Hose barbs are used in a wide variety of industries. Along with these hose barbs, different retention products such as strap banding, crimping, and worm-gear type clamping are used. Even though these products are considerably effective they have certain disadvantages as well.
As an example, some of the retention products are not always leak proof. Therefore, when the product is being used with a liquid, which can vary from one industry to the other, the liquid tends to get in between the hose barb and the hose. In order to prevent this issue, a tight seal between the hose barb and the hose is essential. As an example, when considering the hose barbs in the wine industry, wine gets in between the hose barb and the hose resulting in undesired leaks and potential contamination.
Another disadvantage with the existing retention products is the difficulty in assembling the product. More specifically, specialized tools are required to assemble the device. The need for specialized products can be time consuming and costly to the user. Therefore, a retention product that can be easily fixed or removed on-site for assembling and repairing purposes can be very beneficial.
The reusability and durability is another major concern with existing retention products. Moreover, most retention products are designed for one-time use. Dragging and slamming hose barbs and hose barb retention products is very common in the industry. Resultantly, the components are damaged over time. In order to minimize long term costs, a method for protecting the related components is required.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. More specifically, the present invention introduces an apparatus that can be used in different industries to overcome hose barb related issues. As an example, the leakage issues related with traditional hose barb systems has been resolved through the present invention. Moreover, the present invention introduces an effective design such that the hose barb related components are protected for multiple use and can also be assembled or disassembled on-site with regular tools.